Thank you for loving me
by PerfumedRose
Summary: This was a request made by a friend of mine on tumblr, and AO3. This story appears there as well. Greg and Mycroft are married and Greg is a stay at home husband. Each chapter deals with an event. It is super happy and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for loving me

Chapter 1.

Happy anniversary Mr. Holmes

Mycroft was bored, it didn't happen often but with certain official members of certain organisations he can't help but to feel, well bored. They pretend to know everything about everything and in reality they are far below par.

He wants to go home. Home is where his husband is. Home is where Greg was.

Mycroft couldn't stop the wistful smile from turning the straight lips up in a curve.

Even now, two years later he still has trouble comprehending the truth. He was in a steady relationship. He was married. He was happy. He was with Gregory Lestrade, now Holmes-Lestrade. To be honest, Mycroft kind of deleted the Lestrade part in his mind. To him it's Gregory Holmes. GH. Good heavens. Great husband. Good hugger. G...

"Hmm what?"

He quickly focused back on the man in front of him. The incompetent man in front of him actually dared to burst his day dream bubble. Insolent fool.

"I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind to stay involved, after all you do know how the ambassador can be?"

"Oh yes. Of course. I'll be delighted." Just smile and move on, the meeting is almost over. Just a little while to go. Mycroft kept repeating this in his head as he dealt with the man.

"Oh that's wonderful. For a moment there it looked as though your mind had wandered."

"Oh I can assure you, I am a hundred percent focused on you and this meeting, I was merely contemplating on how to deal with the ambassador, as you say, he can be a bit difficult."

"That's why I like you Mr. Holmes; you can keep a good head."

Mycroft put on his most placated face on, if only the idiot knew.

"You're so kind. Shall we meet next week, shall we say the same time?"

"We shall. Have a good day Mr. Holmes."

"You too, Mr. Caruthers."

With hardly a sign Anthea appeared from the back of the room to escort the man out.

Mycroft waited till the door close before he grabbed his phone. His fingers just pressed on speed dial button. Button one: Husband. Let no man say, Mycroft Holmes doesn't know his priorities.

"Holmes residence." Mycroft visibly relaxed at hearing Greg's voice. He knows that there was a smitten, stupid grin on his face, he couldn't care less.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Holmes" he asked in a jested way. Greg was laughing.

"Speaking. Although there's two Mr. Holmes at this residence."

"The amazing and loving silver fox one."

"Oh, you're in luck, the other one is the sexy hunk of dreams, but he is at work."

"He left you alone?" Mycroft asked in a mock mortified tone.

"He did, but he did promise to be home for dinner."

"That's acceptable."

"How's your day going Love, sounds very tedious and boring?" Greg inquired.

"How did you know?"

"You're calling me in the middle of the day and joking as well. You only do that when you're day is boring." Mycroft was impressed.

"You're good, tell me did you ever considered a job in the police force?"

"I did, made it too detective as well, got a badge and uniform. Although I don't need it anymore because I got something better."

"Sounds marvellous, what is it?"

"Your name. Can feel the genius and intelligence every time I say it."

"I like saying it."

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Gregory Holmes."

"Did you delete the Lestrade part in your mind?"

"What's that?" Mycroft replied innocently, making Greg laugh again.

"How is your day going?"

"Good. I picked up our dry cleaning, and then stopped for some groceries, mum and dad called, they're joining us for dinner tonight, said they want to celebrate with us on our anniversary before they go on that cruise tomorrow. I was thinking of making that Lamb roast with the sticky toffee pudding. Got some extra milk and eggs for the custard. I texted Sherlock to see if he'll come, but he hasn't replied. Oh and I called the gardening folks so they can start on the outdoor pergola."

"You've been busy."

"Well I'm not running the country, but I am making sure that the man who does is happy. Happy husband, happy government."

"Happy husband happy government? Really? Anyway he is more than happy. Joyous happy yes."

"Aww. Love you too. Listen Love I got to go and get started on the lamb, you go put my tax money to good use."

"I love you too Gregory. See you tonight. Oh happy anniversary."

"Joyous anniversary Love."

Mycroft was still smiling when Anthea came back.

"What did hubby say?"

"Hubby?" he probed with a small head tilt.

She gave a shrug and smile.

"He likes it when I call him that, he goes all gooey and soft."

Mycroft could feel his chest practically swell with pride. Gregory likes being a husband.

"Oh stop that puffing, you also like being a 'hubby'." Mycroft stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not puffing."

"Please if your puff anymore you're magically going to turn into a peacock."

"There's no such thing as magic."

Anthea turned her head and looked thoughtful.

"Hmm yet he didn't deny the peacock comment."

"Away with you." He chases her away with some mirth.

She left him to finish his paperwork for the day.

xoxooxxoxo

When Mycroft returned home, there was this amazing smell hanging in the air. He closed his eyes and let the smell overtake him.

Lamb roast with garlic and rosemary, saturated in a delicate and subtle wine. Roast vegetables; sweet potatoes, carrot, green beans, red onions and potatoes. Greg made couscous as he knows Mycroft preferred it to rice.

Ahh there it was, sweet sticky pudding with a small hint of cinnamon and warm smooth custard.

Hanging his coat he made his way to the dining room, and stopped. An overwhelming feeling of love and sentiment raced through his veins; his father and Sherlock was setting the table. Looking over to the table he shook his head and then he sighed. 'Oh Sherlock' on the table instead of a bouquet of flowers was a fish bowl with two goldfish swimming around. At the bottom instead of a small plastic tree, was a small plastic badge resting against a plastic umbrella. With a breath he mentally prepared himself to not say anything.

His father looked up. "Son! Welcome home."

"Father." Walking closer he met his father halfway in a hug. His father let go and went back to the table helping Sherlock with the finishing touches.

"Sherlock." Mycroft stepped closer to the table and touch the bowl.

"Interesting decor choices." Oh there goes that promise.

"Mycroft. Well Mummy said it's a personal family dinner and it seemed appropriate."

"I approve."

"I know."

With a head shake Mycroft went into the kitchen. His husband was busy transferring the roast from the oven pan to petri dish, his mother was a transferring the vegetables. They were laughing and chatting as if they've been a family for several years, instead of two.

"Hello."

"Myc!" Smiling he walked over to help her with the vegetables, putting the pan down she engulfed him a big hug. He didn't even try to correct her. After the hug she took the dish with vegetables and left the room.

Before Mycroft could turn to his husband Greg was attacking his lips with his. Mycroft pulled him closer his arms and hands covering his lower back.

"You know my parents are in the next room..." Mycroft whispered when Greg stopped kissing him his face in mock horror.

"Oh no. Luckily I put a ring on your finger, so I can kiss you anytime I want."

They stepped away and that's when Mycroft stopped dead for the second time that night.

"Gregory what are you wearing?"

"Sherlock gave it to me as a anniversary present, along with the fish bowl. I really like it."

Deciding that he should just give up he rolled his eyes.

He looked again at the apron. It was a dark red with white embroidery. It said;

"Some detectives marry the British Government, get over it."

Mycroft looked shocked for a moment and then slowly but surely one of the widest grins spread over his face. Greg leaned back and folded his arms.

"You like it, don't you."

"Oh very much."

"Thank Sherlock, it's his gifts."

"He really made some progress in the family department."

"He did, you do know he's spending more and more time here during the day?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're cooking and your input in his cases has nothing to do with it."

"Of course not, it's my charming personality, I attract all Holmes." Gregory played and Mycroft burst out laughing.

Giving Greg a quick kiss he leaned and rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"You can attract all of them as long as you stay mine, and stay attracted to me only."

"No problem there, you're stuck with me Mr. Holmes not just these past two years but until we dance forever in the stars above."

"An imprisonment I'll gladly bare." Mycroft was holding his husband against the table, one leg between Greg's effectively prohibiting him from moving, not that he is complaining. In fact he pulled him a little closer by grabbing his belt loops on his trousers.

"All joking aside Love, these two years have been the best years I've ever had, thank you for loving me and making me one of the happiest men alive."

"I should thank you, for breaking every wall I've built, for showing that love and family is in fact the greatest advantage and strength a man can possess."

Greg didn't answer; he didn't know how to respond to that so he just held his husband as close as he could.

The sound of someone entering the kitchen separates them. Looking over Mycroft's shoulder he could see Sherlock looking at them with a near bored posture and a roll of his eyes.

"You're brother likes my apron." Greg commented with a smile.

"He approves the fish too."

"Two for two. Nice."

"I'm standing right here." Mycroft stated as he turned towards his brother.

"Mummy sends me for the lamb, and to say that dinner is ready."

"I also said to tell them they can celebrate later, right now they have guests." Mummy's voice came through the hallway as she entered the kitchen behind Sherlock.

Sherlock positively looked offended to his deepest core; Mycroft was a new shade of red. Gregory was beaming.

"Your family, not guests." He replied as he picked up the plate with the lamb. She just smiled at followed him out towards the living room. As they walked out she threw a last comment.

"Come on boys dinner won't wait."

Greg started chuckling and winked at his mum.

"Neither would the celebrations."

The Holmes brothers groaning and affronted voices could be heard as they walked towards the dining room.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Well that was a success." Mycroft looked around the bedroom, he left his husband here less than five minutes ago and now the room was empty; however there were candles burning everywhere, soft music on the speakers and the bed was covered in small pieces of coloured paper. Slowly he walked to the bed and picked a piece of paper up:

I love Mycroft because he has the most amazing soulful eyes.

He picked up another one;

I love Mycroft because he has the warmest heart.

He looked over the bed; there was dozens of paper, all with writing on it. One in particular caught his eyes he picked it up

I love Mycroft because he makes getting up in the morning worthwhile.

Mycroft swallowed a lump in his throat and had to blink several times to keep his tears contained.

"730."

"What?" He whispered as Greg walked up to him and wrapping his arms around his husband.

"730. There are 730 notes for you, one for every day of our marriage. There's so much more I'd like to say, but I'll save them for next year."

"Oh Gregory." Mycroft didn't even stop the tears from running down his face.

"I love you with every breath. Happy anniversary Love."

"I love you. Always. Forever. Thank you for loving me and marrying me Gregory."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Dear British Government, please marry the detective.

Greg looked at the bowl on the table and then at the ring on his finger. Baking cookies and having dough between his fingers is bad enough, letting it under his wedding ring is something else. Taking it off he put it on the table. He shuffled around and looked around finally he took the ring and put it back on his finger. Stuff it. He'll just clean it afterwards. He feels why too much exposed and naked without it. With his hands he quickly mixed the mixture into stiff dough. As he work his eye kept glancing to the ring and with a wistful smile he thought back to that day.

Xoxoox

Greg was nervous. He was jittery and well, acting like a bunny on cocaine.

Today is the day.

Today his life will change forever. It's that one moment in time that defines everything else. Pompeii, the Titanic it all seems quite a below par, although very tragic. Greg felt that today could blow them all away.

You see today he is asking for the British Government's hand in marriage.

Yes. Today he is going to propose to Mycroft Holmes.

His heart was beating faster than a disco rhythm in an electronic mixture. His anti-deodorant is working overtime. In fact he was seriously considering writing to the brand and inform them, the product is useless.

"Calm down Greg." He motivated himself, although his mind isn't responding. He looked around. Maybe not the best place, but he wanted to be different and unique and this is the place they've officially became an item.

He couldn't ask at the Yard because it's none of their business. He couldn't choose the place they met, because a hospital room is just not cool.

Baker Street is out; his flat is out, since he doesn't live there anymore.

Their new shared home is out because it's won't be the same, so this is the best option.

The game started in an hour and he had 15 minutes before Mycroft would arrive. He asked him here to be a little early, he's planning to pop the question before the game. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds he let it slowly out.

"Rinse and repeat." He whispered as he continued taking a deep breath. He sat down and double checks his pocket. Ring is still there. Hearing the sound of footsteps he looked up. Several of the players came in laughing at chatting.

"Hi coach."

"Hi guys. Doing okay?"

"Yes. You all right coach? You look nervous."

"Oh it's showing. Oh bloody hell, if you can see it Mycroft is definitely going to see it and worried and..."

"And nothing. Coach, it's going to be fine. Mr. Holmes loves you and he'll say yes."

"Ya think? What if he doesn't?"

"Oh he definitely will."

They looked so sure of themselves; Greg couldn't help to be feel better. The players quickly got dressed in their uniform while Greg waited. At half past Mycroft came walking in in his casual wear. He was breath taking handsome. He looked so calm and collected Greg couldn't help to start sweating again. His pulse increasing. This is it. This is the moment.

"Good evening Gregory are you ready for the game?"

Here goes. "Hi Love. Yeah all is good. Team is ready aren't you boys!" He asked loud enough for the lads to hear.

"Yes sir." They chorused like one. Before they could talk further one by one the team walked out, each carrying a small candle and a single rose. Without saying anything the boys walked up to Mycroft, gave him the rose and then walked to stand behind him with the candle. Mycroft frowned and tilted his head. He turned to Greg who was biting his lip and looked at the guys until the last one stood behind him. The look was spectacular. Greg and Mycroft stood facing each other with the team in a circle behind them, a circle of light and a bouquet of roses in his Mycroft's hand.

"Gregory, what is this?" Mycroft slowly asked.

Greg took a step forward.

"I had a whole speech prepared..." He gave a nervous chuckle his hands were shaking. Mycroft's adrenalin levels spiked, his stomach became the new habitat of butterflies. A small seed of hope planted itself in his heart. He really hoped that Greg was about to do was what he really was going to do.

"I love you, bloody hell you know how much, and these past few months have been the best I've ever had. Being with you has been hectic, chaotic, serene and quiet. Every moment has been memorable and an amazing adventure." As he talked he stepped closer so by now he stood in front of Mycroft, both eyes were glistening and taking a deep breath Greg bend down on one knee. Opening the small case he held out a beautiful shining ring.

Mycroft gasped as a single tear ran down his eye, his hands clutching the roses in a tight grip.

"Mycroft would you please do me the honour of becoming my husband and my greatest adventure yet?"

It was quiet and then Mycroft fell down on his knees, forgetting about the flowers or ring he pulled Greg close in a spectacular vibrant kiss. When they finally break free, they were both crying.

"Just for clarification, is that a yes?" Greg whispered.

"Yes. My dearest oh yes." Mycroft chocked out kissing him and burying his head in Greg's shoulders.

There was a thunderous sound of cheering and clapping as the team looked on. When the sound subsided Greg took out the ring and slipped it on Mycroft's finger.

Still smiling and laughing they helped each other up, Mycroft still had the roses in his hands. Greg turned to the team captain who came close to give him a handshake.

"Thanks guys, you did really well."

"We have a great coach."

The guys placed the candles still burning all around them in a circle as they left the go play.

"Oi boys." Greg yelled after them.

"Do me favour and make my day even more, go win us a game yeah."

"Yes sir!" They yelled leaving the two men alone.

"You are such a romantic." Mycroft stated as he looked around at the flowers and the burning candles.

"You deserve every bit of romance Love. I'm so glad you said yes."

"I'm glad you asked."

"So want to stay in here and snog or should we watch the game."

In answer Mycroft pulled Greg close and connect their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"The British Government gets breakfast in bed.

Mycroft woke up with the smell of warm baked goods. Opening his eyes he watched as Greg came in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Morning Love."

"Morning Gregory. What's this?"

"Breakfast. Your first meeting starts at 8 and I was up at six to open the gates for the pergola folks so I decided to try out this new croissant ready mix dough. Looks like a success, haven't try it before. I quite like it. Taste good." Mycroft sat up straight against the headboard and Greg placed the tray on his lap. The plate was filled with two small croissants, one with ham, cheese and tomato, and the other with jam and cream. There was a tall glass with juice and a cup of hot tea. Between the utensils was a small glass with red rose. Mycroft was elated and filled with love for his husband. Gingerly he picks up the rose and smells it, after that he pointed to Greg who sat down next to him with the plans for the garden.

"Am I your guinea-pig?" He ran the rose down Greg's cheek and neck over his chest. Greg gave him a cheeky smile over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes Love. Eat up before it gets cold."

"Yes Mr. Holmes." Greg closed his eyes and swallowed, Mycroft knew that it has a very desirable effect on Greg when he calls him that.

"Myc..."

"Yes dear?" He asked innocently before he took a bite out of the croissant.

"Oh Goooooooodddd." He moaned as he bit down and ate. Greg put the plans down and shuffled in the bed.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Oh yesss. One of the best things I've put in my mouth for a while." With that he took another bite and sip of his tea.

"Is that so? Should I leave the two of you alone for a while?"

"Jealous? Besides aren't you eating?"

"Had some while I prepared yours, will get some more later. You on the other hand have a long day and several meetings filled only with tea and maybe a biscuit or two, you need a strong and hearty breakfast."

"I knew there was a good reason for marrying you."

"I know when Mycroft Holmes wants something he gets it."

"Certainly. I've waited years for you my dear, I'm not letting you ever go." Mycroft answered smiling with all the confidence in the world, although both knew it wasn't so easy and there were many obstacles and hindrances in their way. They fought to be together and to have this beautiful marriage they have now. Smiling he quickly ate while Greg showed him the plans and ideas for their garden. When he was done Greg went to the bathroom to start the shower for Mycroft while he took out his suit for the day.

As he passed Greg on the way to the shower Greg stopped him with a kiss.

"I'm not letting you go either Love. You're it for me."

"As are you for me. Thank you for loving me and marrying me and indulging me to stay home."

"You have so many things on your plate and things to worry about; I'll do anything to take some of your shoulders. Anyhow, I'm useful here and can help you more. Win win."

"I love you."

"I love you now go get ready."

To emphasise Greg gave a small slap on Mycroft's arse as he laughed and run away before he could retaliate.

Half an hour later he was ready for work, he went down the stairs to see a small tin next to his suitcase. He opened it and chuckled. It was filled with homemade cookies and six small snack size croissants with jam. He closed it shook his head.

Taking it he went out to the waiting car, Anthea was standing outside talking and laughing with Greg. To the side of the house the hired help was busying offloading the wood and materials for their pergola.

"Good morning Sir." Anthea said as she saw him came closer.

"Good morning." He turned to his husband who opened the door for him.

"Have a good day Mr. Holmes. Don't over exert yourself." Greg playfully remarked.

"You too Mr. Holmes. Just tiresome meetings, I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you." With one last wink he closed the door, leaning in through the open window he called Anthea.

"Made some croissants this morning, let me know what you think, my husband almost chose it over me."

"Doubt there's anything he'll choose over you, but I will try it."

"Good girl, now get going and save the day."

He watched until the car left the driveway before he went to the lads.

"Okay boys, let's build this pergola and then we can all have a pint yeah?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let's go say I do

"Sherlock just do it okay?" Greg asked with some impatience and a small degree of desperation. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You promise to stay here?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." With a swish of his tuxedo coat he turned and walked away, leaving Greg waiting in the hallway. Ten minutes later he could hear mumbling.

"Sherlock I don't have time for this. What do you want?" Mycroft sounded impatient and Greg immediately calmed down. Mycroft's voice always has that impact on him.

"Lestrade's needs you, or wanted you. His being insistent."

"Gregory? Sherlock is he okay? Is he having second thoughts? What did he say?" Mycroft sounded so broken and desperate all of a sudden that Greg spoke up.

"I do not have second thoughts My, in fact I'm counting the seconds and minutes before I can put a ring on your finger, claim you as mine and snog the breath out of you in front of your family while your parents and brother can just watch as I completely and utterly ravish you so calm down and come here." It was quiet and then Sherlock materialise from around the corner.

"Stand there, exactly five centimetres from the corner, Gregory is standing on that side and I'll stand here making sure you don't see each other. Why there is a ridiculous notion of not seeing each other before the wedding is insane and a useless tradition, as if that will determine the success of the marriage."

"Yes, thank you dear brother." Mycroft said and then softly.

"Gregory?"

"Hi." Greg answered with a smile. He held out his hand around the corner and Mycroft grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"The wedding is nearly starting, what's this?" Mycroft inquired.

"You're wedding present." Greg replied as he held out his other hand with an envelope. Mycroft couldn't reach it, not without leaning closer and risk seeing Greg. Sherlock took hold of it opened it and handed the paper for Mycroft to read.

He quickly glance it over, the more he read the bigger his eyes got.

"Gregory. ...It's. ... This... You've. ..."

"Retired. Resigned, however you'd like to see it."

"But how... Why... what..." Mycroft couldn't talk, he couldn't focus. His about to get married and his fiancé just gave him a letter of retirement.

"I love you Mycroft. Every beat, every breath and I know how you worry about the ones you care about. Your parents, Sherlock and me, on top of everything else you do and focused on in your job, I find it quite miraculous how you make it through a day. I know how you worry about me, and my job plus I overheard you and Anthea talking the other day how you wish I could be home more. It got me thinking and I know you can convince me to stay at home, but I don't want you to, I don't want you to take responsibility for me quitting my job, so I'm doing it out of free will. I've had a good run, I've done good I've done my part and I'm so close to retire anyway. So I talked with Sherlock and we came to a compromise that will work for everyone here. I also know that I'm not just marrying you, but you do have an attachment. So I'll quit and be a stay at home husband, and at the same time I'll help Sherlock and the Yard with the occasional consultation. When John is unavailable I'll go with Sherlock as to keep an eye on him, while you can have one less worry; me. Also I messed up one marriage with my job and there is absolutely no way on earth I'm placing you second. You're my first and foremost priority. I want to be there for you when needed; I want to take care of you. I want to help you be the best you can be. I'm not messing around with the only good and true thing in my life. If I lose you I'll lose everything."

It was quiet and Mycroft's deep breaths and the sound of silent crying could be heard. Mycroft leaned forward his head near the corner edge.

His voice was brittle and wobbly. His hand clenched Greg's tight.

"You'd do that, for me?"

"Yes. I'll do anything for you Love." Sherlock looked down and took a small step back, the closest he could come to give them some privacy.

It was still quiet before Mycroft held out his hand for the paper. Sherlock gave it to him and he clutched it to his chest.

"Thank you my dearest heart."

"You're welcome; now let's go get married hey."

"Can't wait." Slowly they let go of each other's hand and walked towards their side of the entrance.

Halfway Mycroft turned around.

"Gregory?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for loving me My. I'll see you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The British Government's household grows.

Every time Mycroft looks into the mirror he double check his hand, to make sure that ring is still there, he will then knock on the glass with it, convincing himself that the clink is real and not a hallucination.

They've been married for almost three years and both can say it keeps getting better and better. Mycroft finally understand how after all these years his parents still smile at one another and how they are still so happy. What he has with Gregory is hands down the best and most real thing he ever had in his life.

Yes, there was the occasional disagreement but they never went to bed angry at each other. They made a pack that no matter how hard things get, one wouldn't go sleep in the guest room. They have a big bed, and even if they sleep on opposite ends, they will stand together. Communication and trust is the foundation on where their marriage is built. Love and passion isn't even questioned, they are it for each other. The trust and communication, that they needed to work on.

Still their marriage is stronger with each passing day.

Even the relationship between the brothers had improved to such a level that many times Sherlock would visit or stay for dinner. Turns out Greg had a knack for food. He even helps his mother in law with canning and preserving fruits and food. As a result they have a pantry stocked with jam, pickled onions and gherkins, homemade pies and cookies, they hardly ever go out. Mycroft preferred his husband's picnic basket instead of an evening out.

Since they have a pergola in the garden they are even entertaining guests more often, guests being the Watsons, Sally or Anthea. In the summer they would make a great fire and roast marshmallows and just forget about the troubles and worries of the world.

In fact things have been so good that they decided to expand their household. They are the new proud owners of two puppies and two kittens. Greg called to say he and Sherlock is picking them up and he should be prepared when he comes home.

When he arrived he could see that there was some commotion in the house, it was buzzing with life and laughter. Greg's hearted laugh could be overheard from his brother's giggling and the small barks of puppies. Slowly he walked towards the living room and like several times before just took a moment to capture the scene in his memory. Sherlock was on the rug playing with the puppies and the kittens were sleeping soundly in Greg's lap as he overlooked. One of the puppies was the first to notice Mycroft as it started barking at him. Greg turned to the doorway.

"Hi Love. Look at this." He indicated to the joyous scene.

"I'm looking; instead I'll take a picture." With a quick hand he held out his phone taking several pictures.

"Do they have names yet?"

"That's Captain." Sherlock indicated to the one running circles around Mycroft, it's tail waving.

"Appropriate." Mycroft said as he picked it up and sat down on the floor next to Greg.

"This little one is Billy-Scott. Named after our little brother." Greg replied with mirth. Sherlock just stuck out his tongue.

"We should have an extra eye on him them." Mycroft joked back his eyes shining with emotions. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat back with the rag they played with. Both puppies attacking all over again.

"Finally these two are Mikayla, as she is a girl and this little missy is Anthea. She's got a bit of a temper."

"Appropriate."

They played until dinner time; Sherlock stayed and ate, but kept feeding the puppies his food, both Greg and Mycroft pretended not to notice, knowing it would ruin the moment. Sherlock has been clean for years, he visits more and he is more involved. You can't top that.

Later that evening after Sherlock went home Greg and Mycroft sat on the sofa both with a mug of hot chocolate and some music playing. All the animals were either on their laps or somewhere on them sleeping after their little busy day.

Mycroft head was on Greg's shoulder and Greg's arm around him.

"This is exactly what I've ever dreamed off." Mycroft sleepily said.

"Yeah? Me too Love. Don't need much more than this."

"True. We should go to bed."

"Five more minutes."

"Hmm. Gregory?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for loving me, marrying me and giving me everything I could only hope for."

"Me too. Likewise. Thank you."

"Should've call our pets gratitude1, 2 3 and 4."

"Which is exactly why you didn't name them."

"Hmmm."

"You know we can always negotiate the kids' names?"

"Absolutely... Wait kids?"


End file.
